Kiss of Life
by WritingRin
Summary: Snow White GONE WRONG. Who ever said the kiss of life healed you too?


**Summary: **Snow White & The Kiss of Life:** Gone Wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Kiss of Life<strong>

Snow White took a bite of the apple-and died.  
>The evil witch checked her pulse and laughed. Then she went away, triumphant.<br>When the dwarves returned they realized she'd been poisoned and they were very sad.  
>They couldn't bear to bury her in the cold ground.<br>So they put her in a glass coffin, enshrining her in the forest.

A few days later a prince came across the shrine. He recognized the beautiful Snow White and was filled with regret.  
>He asked the dwarves to lift the lid so he could say goodbye.<br>Then he took off his hat and leaned down and kissed her, sadly.  
>He sighed and stepped back.<br>The dwarves began to lower the lid.

Then something miraculous happened!  
>Snow White breathed.<br>She sat up slightly and looked around herself.  
>The dwarves froze. Then everyone exclaimed.<br>The prince swooped in and took her hand.  
>Snow stared at them all and touched her heart.<br>"Oh, I feel so very odd," she said.  
>"Well, you were dead, weren't you?" observed a dwarf.<br>She gave a little start.  
>"Oh, she's still so very pale!" observed a dwarf. "Let's get her out of there..."<p>

The prince was good for this job. He fitted his arms around her body and legs and lifted her right out. Then he placed her on his horse and climbed up behind her.  
>The dwarves led them back, rejoicing along the way.<br>Snow began to recover herself so that by the time they reached the cottage she was quite too awake to sleep.  
>'<em>I'll never sleep the same way again<em>,' she thought.

That night the prince proposed her.  
>She accepted happily, for she owed him her life, and they went away together, after telling the dwarves goodbye.<p>

But Snow White continued not to sleep. She barely ate. She barely drank. She barely felt... anything.  
>She began to stink too.<p>

It wasn't until her flesh began to wear away that they really admitted something was wrong.  
>They realized she was dying again, wasting away.<br>No one could figure out how to stop it.  
>Only Snow realized what had really happened.<p>

"The Kiss...of Life," she said thoughtfully one day, to her prince.  
>He looked at her with troubled eyes.<br>"The kiss of... life," he repeated slowly.  
>His expression rose, and fell with realization.<br>Snow nodded at him solemnly.  
>He took her hand and fell to his knees. "Forgive me!" he cried.<br>"Yes..." she sighed. "It brought me back to life-but did not heal me."

With this the wedding was called off. They parted ways. He couldn't bear to see her die.

Snow forgave him but there was another whom she could not.  
>She returned to her childhood home to face her stepmother.<br>The woman screeched with fury. "You! Back from the dead again, I see! How did you do it, you devil child?"  
>Snow's beautiful face was the very image of an avenging angel.<br>She stormed into the room, forcing her stepmother to retreat before her.

"It was love, you hag. The Kiss... The Kiss of Life. But you've stolen love from me. Again. I can never have it because of you! You evil, evil witch!"  
>"Here, take a bite of this. Eat this like you made me!"<br>So she shoved it in her mouth.  
>And her stepmother fell dead at her feet the moment her teeth brushed it.<p>

Snow White stared at her stepmother's horror-stricken face, stomped on the apple, and fled the whole house  
>forever more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Okay, this is a crazy idea I've had in my head for a _long_ time. And I was finally inspired enough to write it today. I picked up with part of the original story but the wording is mine. I wrote it in a story-book style though and I can almost picture the illustrations on every page... But this would be way too long of a storybook... Maybe a comic book.

Anyway, I do plan to write more of this. I would like to make my zombie Snow a character in a real story someday. I just have to figure out if it's her story or if she only plays a part in someone else's.

**Reviews** and input on the ending **much appreciated**! I know it still needs work.


End file.
